


【我宇】服务（续下）

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】服务（续下）

没等我反应过来，他把外套脱掉，露出了里面还未换掉的工装。

公司今年更新的工装受到了来自各方的一致好评，白色衬衣采用了安娜苏风格的设计，袖口黑色长条配紫色小心心的俏皮可爱的设计让白衬衣不那么呆板，而橙红色围裙带来的暖色调搭配更是使人感受到火一般的热情。

这身衣服穿在小白身上，格外地好看，把他的优点能无限地放大；不仅好看，还特别撩人，让人的眼神离不开。

看我紧紧盯着他，他仿佛诡计得逞，调皮地冲我眨了一下眼，紧接着褪去裤子和内裤，露出又白又长的双腿，站在我面前，和那天晚上一模一样。

他把手伸进围裙前袋里掏出一个遥控器，按下开关，然后递给我，细微不可闻的嗡嗡震动声从他身体里传来。

我持续石化的表情，看着小白双颊飞上红霞，呼吸开始粗重，他贴近我，把我逼坐在办公椅上。

“哥哥那天的能耐哪里去了？”

他葱白一般的手指覆上我的下体，我控制不住我的欲望，眼睁睁地看着他的揉捏使得那一部分在裤子下面鼓起了小丘，一如那天我对他一般。

“在你的办公室里做这种事，是不是格外的刺激？”

他蹲了下来，勾住链头拉下拉链，扯开内裤，我的肉棒忽地就弹了出来，差点打到他的脸上。他笑嘻嘻地说到，“哥哥好精神，看来确实在想我呢！”

然后像只猫儿一样两只手捧着我的肉棒，伸出他的小舌一下一下地轻舔着我的柱身，舌尖顺着凸起的青筋来回游走。在他的手里我的肉棒愈发硬挺，一凸一凸地叫嚣着。他用舌尖抵住我的顶端，逗弄着龟头，来回撩拨了几下，便一口含在了嘴里。

他的红唇包裹着我的欲望，前后滑动，舌头在嘴里来回摩擦。他半眯着眼睛，细细品尝着，我轻轻地拢住他的头，被湿湿软软的感觉包围，我很想狠狠地顶他，但却不忍心。他努力地吞咽着，然后抬起潮湿的眼睛望向我，充满了露骨的勾人意味。我心笙摇动，肉棒又大了一圈，小白却吐了出来。

我的体液与他的津液混合，在我的肉棒抽出时，洇湿了他的双唇，原本清秀的面貌此刻是如此的妖冶艳丽，配上他脸上荡漾的表情让人感觉他更加的妩媚。

小白站起身，他刚才为我口交自己也有了感觉，身下的阴茎也变得硬挺，将围裙撑了起来。他爬到我的身上，跪坐在我的大腿上，将他的阴茎与我的相贴，用手攥在一起，在围裙下感受着彼此。

我把手覆上他的屁股，开始揉捏。感受到我的回应，他开心地啄了我嘴唇一下，然后立起身子，抽出手又将手放在水嫩的红唇上舔弄，洇湿之后隔着白衬衣玩弄自己那早已挺立绽放的茱萸，红艳的茱萸透过染湿的白衬衫隐隐若现着。

小白这挑逗的动作搞得我心神不定，我想进入他。仿佛是看出了我的意图，小白把屁股抬离我的双腿，不让我得逞。

“哥哥，这次我要说的算。”

然后他纤细白皙的手指解开了白衬衣的紫色纽扣，将胸膛暴露在我的面前。

“我要喂奶给哥哥喝。”他哼道。

我从善如流含住一粒，舌头舔舐牙齿啃咬，然后用力吸吮，啧啧有声，刺激得他开始浪叫。

“啊……啊……好舒服……另一个也要……嗯……”

我换边，然后顺手把他的衬衣剥了下来，全身只挂着那块凸显热情的围裙，显得愈发色情。快感的热浪让他的洁白剔透的肌肤呈现淡粉色，就连眼神也变的狂野。他捧着我的头，吻住我的唇瓣，用舌头勾勒着我的唇形，我不甘示弱地伸出舌头与他回应，吻得难分难舍又激情缠绵。

小白屁股摆动着，他的阴茎也硬挺着随着屁股的晃动而摇摆不定。他的下身随着跳蛋的震动出了好多水，把我的裤子打湿一片。他反手把跳蛋猛然抽出，突如其来的快感让他大叫一声。

然后他就扶着我的肉棒坐了下去。和上次一样，进到一半的时候，疼得他皱眉起了眉头。我轻轻地揉着我们相交的地方，轻声安慰他，“放松……”

我攥住他的阴茎，套弄着他由于疼痛有些萎缩但还在吐水的阴茎，还顺便揉捏着他那可爱饱满的双球。我咬他的耳朵，舔他的脖子，分散他的注意力，他再次尝试着坐下去，我顺势一个挺身全部进入，还是插得他疼得直抽气。

他搂住我，还红着眼睛委屈：“见不到哥哥的这些天，我都用哥哥的这个玩具来解决，没想到哥哥太大了……”

我用吻封住他的嘴，“以后会适应的。”

小白“哼”了一声，将我的双手掰到脑后，手指扣着我的手腕在肩膀上，开始了上下律动。

他一开始慢慢地吞吐，我由于他的动作太慢而露出难受的神色，欲罢不能地挺动起腰部；随着进出逐渐的流畅他又突然激烈起来，我舒服大口喘气，闭起眼享受。接着他又慢了下来，慢慢地蹭着我。

他时快时慢，搞得我快要抓狂，恨不得抱住他的腰把他按到桌子上，把他操到晕过去。看我抓狂的神情，又被压在椅子上动不了的憋屈样，小白得意极了。

他终是找到妙处开始驾驭我。他不停地收缩自己的小穴，刺激得我肉棒又胀大了几分，然后重重地坐下企图让我顶入的更深，起身时又缩紧穴口，给予我更大的刺激。

同时淫叫也没有停下。  
“嗯……啊……再深一点……唔……唔……”  
“哥哥好棒……啊……我好舒服……”  
“啊……啊啊啊……我……喜欢……哥哥……”  
“嗯嗯……哈……啊哈……要去了……”

他晃动着屁股让我的前端顶在了他体内的一点，夹紧了拼命摇动自己的细腰，然后紧紧贴着我，靠着前面的摩擦让快感持续升级，终于到达了高潮，将精液射在了围裙上。

这多重的刺激使得灭顶的高潮快感阵阵袭来，让我的肉棒再次胀大，我低吼著射出浓烈滚烫的精液，刺激着小白的身子又一哆嗦，香汗淋漓，微微的颤栗，眼角渗出泪珠，面色潮红但是心满意足地看着我。

我深情地望着他，我们俩都没有说话，但是心境已不似从前。

“小白，你刚才说，让我们重新认识自己，重新认识彼此。”  
“嗯。”  
“你好，小白，我发现我有点喜欢你，能认识一下吗？”  
“哥哥你好啊！很高兴认识你，我也很喜欢你！”  
“谢谢你，小白。”

小白在我怀里蹭了蹭，搂着我的脖子，笑道，“哥哥，有空再来我们餐厅吗？等我下了班，给你提供特别的服务。”


End file.
